


Soldier Mode

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “So go ahead, Eve Baird.”He looked at her, gaze pleading.“Kill me.”





	Soldier Mode

**Author's Note:**

> We were gonna continue this into a whole thing involving Ezekiel's past and whatnot but decided not to cuz now as we look back on it we have no real idea where to continue this.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

The locked room was easy to escape.

Sneaking through DOSA almost easier.

It was when he found the others that everything went wrong.

“I’ve got a plan to get us out of here, now we just need to find Jones.”

He heard a voice. _Her_ voice.

“I’m right here.” He announced, stepping into the prison area. The other librarians were in a prison cell, while she was standing outside of it. She turned her gaze to him and he saw a flash of relief on her face.

“Jones, good. We need to go.”   
She went to grab his arm, but he moved away, cocky grin slipping from his face.

“Do you honestly think I’m that stupid?”   
They all looked confused.

“Ezekiel, what are you talking about?” Cassandra asked, grabbing the bars.

He scoffed. “You thought I wouldn’t figure it out, didn’t you? I’m Ezekiel Jones. I figured it out the moment DOSA showed up at the Library.”

He glared at the woman in front of him, watching as her face shut down.

Soldier mode.

She swiftly pulled out her gun, and pointed it at his head.

“Don’t make me shoot you, Ezekiel Jones.”

“Eve?” Flynn whispered, a betrayed look on his face. Ezekiel moved towards the cell, ignoring the NATO agent.

Or DOSA agent.

It honestly didn’t matter, both titles left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I said _stop_ , Ezekiel.” She spoke as he started picking the lock. He stopped halfway through.

“You know what?” He asked, facing her. “Go ahead.”   
They all gasped, and Eve looked sick.

“I mean, the world’s gonna end anyways, am I right? Apep is going to win, because we are stuck here, having to deal with you.” He walked towards her, so the gun was pressed against his forehead.

“The Library was literally all I had going for me, as well. And now it’s gone, because of you.”   
She somehow managed to look even sicker.

“I actually considered you to be my friend.”

A tear slid down his cheek.

“Now I can barely even look at you.”

There was a dull look in his eyes, that only Baird could see.

“So go ahead, Eve Baird.”   
He looked at her, gaze pleading.

“Kill me.”

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

But all they heard was the click of an empty gun.

She opened them to see Ezekiel opening the cell, letting the others out.

“Ezekiel…” she spoke, voice breaking.

“I’m a thief.” He pulled the ammo out of his pocket. “You really shouldn’t have forgotten that.”

He walked past her, his shocked friends following.

edn

 


End file.
